Los celos de un Dragón Slayer
by RoseScarleth
Summary: Todos tenemos celos incluso los dragones también tienen celos...pero qué pasa cuando están al límite de aquellos celos que se reservaron salen a la luz...que esos celos por más que quieran ocultarlos su cuerpo no lo soportara mas y tendrá la necesidad de estar por siempre con esa persona Dragón slayer y sus parejas. Contiene Lemon.
1. Un secreto solo de dragones?

**Este fanfiction esta publicado en con mi mismo nombre solo lo quise compartir aquí , espero que disfruten este fanfiction lleno de celos de los dragones y sus parejas.**

 **Eeste fanfiction se desarrolla antes de tartados pero después de la batalla contra los dragones espero que lo diafruten este es el primer capítulo por favor comenten si les gusta para seguir continuándolo.**

* * *

"Los celos de un dragón slayer"

~Todos tenemos celos incluso los dragones también tienen celos...pero qué pasa cuando están al límite de aquellos celos que se reservaron salen a la luz...que esos celos por más que quieran ocultarlos su cuerpo no lo soportara mas y tendrá la necesidad de **estar** por siempre con esa persona~

Wendy lleva días extraña a estado prácticamente desconectada del mundo, ha estado mas cansada y en sus ojos a estado desapareciendo brillo pareciera que es un fantasma todo el gremio a estado preocupada por ella, pero cuando uno le pregunta que le sucede ella dice "No te preocupes solo estoy cansada"

.En la ultima misión ella estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, Natsu y Gajeel aseguran que está bien incluso laxus opina lo mismo honesta mente no creo que la pequeña Wendy este bien. -LUCYYY!-grito una vos

Me encontraba en el gremio y sabia de quien era es voz que acababa de entra por las puertas natsu, me voltee y asegure mi respuesta -que pasa natsu-dije volteándolo a ver y encontrarme con una mirada de extrema preocupación.

-Has visto a Wendy-llegando directamente al punto.

-No por...-dije dudosa ala situación que pasaba no comprendía...

-Mierda Gajeel tampoco esta aquí-dijo natsu metra se sujetaba la cabeza y volteaba directamente a la puerta del gremio y veía como Gajeel y Laxus entraban al gremio igual de como entro Natsu.

-chicos mierda si no la encontramos a ahora no sabemos cuánto más pueda resistir su cuerpo-dijo natsu muy desesperado mientras los otros 2 dragones solo escuchaban ya habían buscado en varios lugares pero en ninguno encontraron a la pequeña marveel.

-Que Wendy esta pérdida!-grito la stratuss a lo que su acción izo que todo el gremio se enterada...hasta que

-No puede ser peor-dijo Redfox en un tono serio -Mocoso a que te refieres- insinuó el maestro al a ver escuchado toda la conversación. -Digan que pasa natsu ustedes decían que Wendy se encontraba bien si nos hubieran dicho no llegaríamos a esto-dijo la maga estelar con cierto enojo mientras miraba fijamente al mago de fuego. -No es nada que te incluya coneja-dijo sin darle mucha importancia-no por el momento-repitió para sus adentros el mago de fuego con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Ustedes mocosos digan ya donde esta Wendy- dijo el maestro con furia y si se podría decir quería leer la mente de los 3 dragones slayers.

-Abuelo si lo supiera se lo diríamos-dijo laxus sin darle mucha importancia al cuestionamiento de su abuelo mientras el solo se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno como Wendy no se encuentra aquí tendremos que irnos –dijo natsu levantando sus hombros y antes de darse la vuelta un gran golpe "PUM" como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo y esa cosa y izo que se escuchara en todo el lugar.

En gremio tomo silencio en ese momento que se escucho el gran golpe todos voltearon a la misma dirección para encontrarse con la pequeña marveel en el suelo su piel se vea amarilla y sudaba se vea sumamente cansada como si no hubiera tocado la cama en días , su condición se vea fatal no parecía la bella Wendy que todos conocían.

-Wendy…-dijo en susurro la maga estelar mientras veía como su amiga estaba en el suelo lo más probable fue que tan solo con entrar al gremio la chica se haya desmallado. Los dragones se acercaron lentamente a la chica ,natsu estaba a punto de cargarla hasta que el maestro hablo

-Rápido lleven a Wendy a la enfermería y traigan a porlyusica-dijo el maestro que se encontraba sentado en la barra se paro exaltado, desconocía lo que pasaba y parecía que poco a poco el gremio capto la orden jet estaba a punto de salir en busca de porlyusica pero…

-No-gritaron el dragón slayler al mismo tiempo casi retumbo los oídos de todos causando que las demás personas del gremio se los taparan con las manos.

-Natsu porque no ya viste la condición de Wendy parase como si fuera a morir estás loco-dijo con rencor la maga estelar y todos vieron como erza se paraba y se acercaba a lado de la maga estelar y sacaba unas de sus espadas –si ustedes no nos dejan acércanos a Wendy aremos por las fuerzas que lo hagan-dijo la scarleth acercándose lentamente a los dragones

-lo siento erza, pero esto es algo que no te incumbe-dijo laxus que al acabar de hablar parecía que los dragones se hubieran hablado con la mirada porque en ese momento dragneel cargo ala pequeña marveel y ahora los 4 dragones parecían estar a punto de marchase si no fuera porque…un puño gigante izo que natsu, laxus y gajeel activaran sus sentidos y si no hubiera sido por que estaban atentos a la situación los hubiera aplastado junto con la pequeña marveel y mas integrantes del gremio.

-A donde piensan llevarse a Wendy-cuestiono el maestro a los 3 dragones

-es asunto de Dragón slayler viejo así que no podemos decirle que pasara con Wendy o a donde la llevaremos solo le podemos asegurar que si ella se queda aquí ella podría debilitarse e incluso si pasara muchos días incluso moriría –dijo gajeel muy seriamente

-pode confiar en ustedes-dijo el maestro cuestionando a los dragones

-No se preocupe maestro nosotros nos encargaremos-dijo Dragneel intercambiando mirada con los otros 2 dragones-de verdad podrán-se cuestiono nuevamente el maestro mientras dudaba de que estos 3 podrían con la pequeña marveel mas pensaba que si se quedaba con ellos le podría pasar algo peor

-abuelo crea en nosotros ahora entre más rápido nos vallamos más rápido Wendy despertara-dijo laxus que cuando termino da hablar se dio la vuelta junto con gajeel y natsu a la salida

-los puedo a compaña quiero asegurarme que Wendy va estar bien-dijo Charlie parando al los dragones

-lo siento Charlie pero será mejor que tú te quedes aquí al igual que happy y lily así que no se preocupen todo estará bien volveremos en pronto-dijo natsu y al decir esto los 3 dragones se marcharon sin decir adiós provocando un gran silencio en el gremio uno que nunca se imagino que pudiera pasar los 3 dragones se habían marchado llevándose a Wendy muy sospechosamente algo no querían revelar , es lo que el gremio se preguntaba que era.

-maestro confía en esos –dijo la mayor de los stratuss mientras cuestionaba al maestro

-solo podemos creer en ellos-dijo el maestro tomando un tarro de cerveza para después darle un gran trago.

* * *

 **Solo puedo darte gracias por si leíste el fanfiction Rose te lo agradece y nos vemos el es siguiente caso chau chau.**


	2. ¡¡¡Un viaje de infierno!

**Rose es buena y le trajo el cap muy pronto demasiado diría yo , bueno yo no sabia que solo fanfiction te dejaba escojer 4 personajes pero aquí los inportantes son los Dragón Syalers y sus parejas si ustedes quieren sugieran mas parejas y con gusto las aportaré tal ves lo haga tal ves no y porfavor si tengo una falte de ortografía digan para corregir si bueno ahora disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

¡Un viaje del infierno¡

El celo es sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o cariño por otra…pero será la misma definición en un dragón?...

*Los dragones son criaturas misteriosas que, tan solo se desconoce toda la información de ellos pero probamente no en libros…entonces que cera celo en un dragón querer acaso estar cerca de su pareja de por vida o tener las ganas de matar a la persona que se acerque a su pareja?*

-Mierda porque Wendy tuvo que elegir a alguien que estuviera tan lejos-dijo gajeel secándose el sudor de la cabeza

-de la misma manera de como tu elegiste una chica más enana que tú y para tu información no lo estaría si tomáramos un tren-dijo laxus pero al darse cuenta de su respuesta sintió un gran escalofrió corriéndole por toda la espalda provocando lo mismo en natsu y gajeel además de dejarlo callado por su comentario

-sería mejor si llegáramos lo más pronto posible-dijo gajeel pensando en la situación de la marvell

-si debimos pensar eso hace una ciudad-dijo natsu viendo que ellos no habían tomado un tren ahora se encontraban en medio de la nada –podemos resistir solo una cuidad más y lo más probable es que allá un tren haya aunque hay que soportarlo por Wendy.

 **3 Horas más tarde…**

-Salamander, no creo resistir más vayan sin mi cuerpo pronto también se desvanecerá si no estoy con ella-respondió Redofox con la respiración agitada mientras trataba de descansar en el cálido duelo

-No es que la necesites es que es la segunda vez que utilizamos el tren-dijo laxus bajando mientras prácticamente se arrastraba como gusano

-Pudo ser peor-dijo natsu bajando de igual forma de torturado como los otros 2 dragones

-oigan y Wendy-cuestiono el dragón del rayo provocando que los otros 2 dragones la buscaran con la mirada pero a donde podría ir ella si estaba inconsciente?

-o mierda-dijo natsu regresando al tren seguido de laxus y gajeel vieron a Wendy descansando en uno de los asientos , natsu la cargo con cuidado y estaban a punto de salirse del tren cuando este arrancón de nuevo llevando a los dragones por su tercer paseo lleno de mareos claro con ellos en el suelo….

 **En el gremio**

El gremio se encontraba en silencio la atmosfera era dura todo estaba tan callado que se desconocía porque tanto silencio en el gremio hasta cualquiera que entrara hay aseguraría que escuchara las moscas e incluso los grillos.

A que se debía este misterioso ruido…nada más y nada menos que a los dragones pero como el gremio conocería el más escandalosos se encontraba ,en silencio callados y todos en sus lugares a pero eso no se iba a quedar así eso terminaría muy pronto claro todo por decisión de nada más y nada menos de 2 chicas una querida rubia y otra querida peli azul

-Gray , Erza ,Wen… perdón Levy síganme-ordeno la rubia mientras estos la seguían y el gremio volteaba a ver como estos salían por la puerta.

-Rival de amor juvia no puede permitir que gray-sama valla solo con 4…chicas no permitiré que gray-sama se quede solo con ustedes-dijo la maga del agua mientras los seguía.

-De verdad juvia si quieres inclúyete no tengo problema con que venga , además solo necesito que me acompañen-dijo la maga deteniendo su paso y volteando a ver a la maga de agua, gray , erza , Levy y Lucy parece que habían escuchado perfectamente lo que dijo la maga de agua.

-mi rival de amor no tiene problema que valla con ustedes?-cuestiono la maga del agua

-no solo necesitamos ir a saberthoot-esta vez dijo la Scarleth

-los más pronto posible-termino de decir la frase el tsundre

-si nuestros dragones no quisieron decirnos la situación de Wendy , entonces aremos hablar a los gemelos-hablo la pequeña Levy

-juvia les ayudara , juvia también le preocupa Wendy y si es necesario a serlos hablar por la fuerza juvia les ayudara con gusto …MIENTRAS ESTE CON GRAY-SAMA-dijo la chica saltando arriba del mago de hielo abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche y este se lo trataba de despegar mientras decía "Quítate" y esta solo lo ignoraba.

.

.

.

-Maestro cree que sea bueno haberlos dejado ir-cuestiono miraje al maestro del gremio

-la verdad no lo sé pero solo no queda confiar en ellos-dijo el maestro mientras tomaba un gran trago de cerveza tratando de calmar toda preocupación que tenía no confiaba mucho en que laxus , natsu y gajeel supieran como hacer que la pequeña marvell se sintiera mejor.

.

.

.

.

-no vuelvo a subirme en un tren en toda mi vida-dijo natsu tirado en el suelo con los demás dragones prácticamente formaban un circulo en la posición como se encontraban en el suelo al igual acostaron a Wendy de igual forma para seguir con la forma del circulo

-creo que pudo ser mejor si íbamos a pie-dijo gajeel con los ojos cerrados

-tal vez no hubiera sido tan malo si no tuvieras que haber viajado 8 veces-dijo laxus levantándose –pero levántense ya como sabemos Wendy no se despertara hasta que lo encontremos a el-dijo laxus esperando que los demás se levantaran esta vez fue gajeel quien cargo a Wendy , los dragones empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose a su destino

-Tal vez mejor si nos trajéramos a los excedes pero no creo que Charlie nos dejara hacer esto-dijo natsu extrañamente "pensando" en lo que pudo pasar

-si pero así o hubiéramos subido un tren 8 veces-volvió a decir laxas frustrado

-oye Salamander no entiendo cómo le haces que a pesar de la distancia no te sientas cansado falta de su presidencia-cuestiono el dragón mientras caminaban no la muy corta distancia que les quedaba para llegar a su destino

-no sé pero creo que mi cuerpo puede soportar más que el de ustedes-dijo natsu alegre mientras caminaba

-tal vez se deba que pasa más tiempo con ella que nosotros con ellas-dijo gajeel mientras sujetaba más a Wendy para evitar que esta se callera

-Natsu si eso a pesar dela distancias no entiendo cómo es que tu cuerpo a podido soportar más que el de nosotros-dijo el rubio solo provocando una pequeña risa por parte del dragneel.

-ya me acorde-dijo entre carcajadas-Lo estoy tratando de hacer por Wendy si cuerpo está más alejado de él que nosotros de ellas además bueno hablando antes ahora esta cercas pero además-dijo sacando algo de sus bolsillos con mucha felicidad haciendo que los demás dragones abrieran la boca casi provocando que la mandíbula les llegara al suelo al ver lo que el dragneel saco-con esto mantengo el olor de luce con migo-dijo estirando el objeto mostrando con orgullo las bragas de las maga estelar

-porque no se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con un libro que diga con las bragas de la enana-dijo gajeel mientras un hilo de sangre se asomaba de su nariz pensando en lo grandioso que sería eso

-muy buena idea natsu , no sé porque no se nos ocurrió a ninguno de nosotros-dijo laxus mientras cerraba los ojos y asentía

Después de un buen rato de torturas, sufrimiento ,trenes , caminatas , bragas , mini hemorragias nasales y una Wendy olvidada por fin llegaron a su destino El...

* * *

 **Bueno este fue el cap de hoy espero que lo aya disfrutado y quise publicarlo prontos porque nose pa que tenerlo guardado si lo puedes publicar ㈳8**

 **Y para el próximo cap...Lucy , Levy , erza , gruvia que diga gray y juvia en sabertooth y el destino de los dragones se irán con algo y regresaran con algo**

 **Pregúntate que será?...quien es no se no les responderé...**

 **Bueno antes de que se me olvide...**

 **Este fic como su nombre lo dice son "Los celos de un dragón sayler" asi que como todos los conocemos los dragones son**

 **Natsu**

 **Gaia**

 **Laxus**

 **Picadura**

 **Pícaro**

 **Cobra**

 **Y Wendy...**

 **Así que piense quien es la pareja de los dragones creo que todos lo sabemos :v y Rose les dará la oportunidad en los comentarios me pedirán que chico o cosa haga que los dragones sientan celos debido a que su pareja le importa mas esa persona o esa actividad ustedes opinen.**

 **Pueden ser buenos con Rose y darle me gusta a una página que va empezar a administrar les dejo el link abajo:**

pages/Fairy-Tail-Mafeyy/618040081658489?ref=bookmarks

 **Ahora si rose se despide :v no prometo nada sobre que el próximo cap este pronto.**

 **Chua Chau ㈳2**


End file.
